


Сколько ты насчитал?

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиму приходится объяснять, откуда на шее Спока появились милые зеленые засосы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько ты насчитал?

Джим наблюдал за ними, не скрывая усмешку. Бедняжка энсин мялся и краснел, трогал себя за шею, тщетно пытаясь показать Споку, что в его внешности смущает экипаж. Невозмутимый же коммандер смотрел на Чехова… невозмутимо, явно не понимая, что тот хочет ему сказать.  
\- Сэр, миста Спок, у вас, эээ…  
Джим хмыкнул в кулак, но не отвернулся, даже когда увидел, что Спок смотрит на него.  
\- Что вы хотите сказать, мистер Чехов?  
\- У вас…  
Паша сдался и махнул рукой, уткнулся носом в пульт, просчитывая маршрут по новым указаниям Спока, но Джим видел его пунцовые уши и мысленно наслаждался моментом. Спок еще пару секунд подождал ответа, но. Увидев, что Павел не поднимает на него глаз, невозмутимо вернулся на свое место.  
«Капитан, может быть, вы объясните мне, что произошло с энсином Чеховым? Насколько я успел понять, вы в курсе случившегося с ним».  
«С тобой», быстро ответил Джим.  
«Я попрошу вас пояснить, сэр».  
В этом «сэр» Джиму явственно слышались длинноты на гласной, в которых были вопрос, недоумение и требование немедленно рассказать, в чем дело, но в вулканской манере.  
«Паша хотел сказать, что у тебя на шее засос».  
Джим нажал «Отправить» и обернулся к Споку как раз в тот момент, когда тот потирал шею и смотрел на пальцы, возможно, пытаясь найти на них следы. Это было так мило и по-дурацки, что Джима едва не накрыло новым приступом любви. В отстраненности и подчеркнутой инаковости Спока заключалась половина его очарования, вернее, того, что Джим находил очаровательным для себя.  
«Засос, сэр? Гематома из-за разрывов подкожных кровеносных сосудов? Как она могла оказаться у меня на шее?»  
«Ветром занесло», и Джим поскорее отвернулся, чтобы не рассмеяться при виде лица Спока, на котором только избранные – избранный – смог прочитать настоящее удивление.  
«Сэр, я все-таки настаиваю на получении объяснений о происхождении этой гематомы», пикнул падд. Джим обернулся через плечо, подмигнул Споку и набрал: «А о происхождении других ты узнать не хочешь?».  
«Капитан?»  
«Коммандер?»  
«Сэр, такая гематома на моем теле не одна?».  
«Нет, коммандер, у них там целая вечеринка. Навскидку могу вспомнить вот эту – на шее, по одной на лопатках и одну между ними, еще две на пояснице, и еще одну – на левой ягодице. Их я помню очень хорошо».  
Спок не отвечал так долго, что Джим уже опасливо посматривал на него через плечо, опасаясь еще одного нервного захвата, который мог бы и не пережить в этот раз.  
«Сэр, вы были причиной появления этих гематом?»  
«Как всегда гениально, коммандер!»  
\- Капитан, позвольте мне покинуть мостик.  
\- По какой причине, коммандер? – Джиму отлично удавалось делать «я-ни-при-чем»-лицо перед командой.  
\- По личной, сэр, - но и Спок отлично с этим справлялся – у него Кирк и учился.  
\- Идите, коммандер.  
Джим развернул кресло и дождался, пока Спок скроется в турболифте. Спустя пару минут и «Сулу, примите командование», он тоже покинул мостик. Спок мог быть только в одном месте – в своей каюте и наверняка напротив зеркала. Так и оказалось. Джиму открылся чудесный вид на обманчиво-тонкие руки Спока и его кажущуюся тощей грудь.  
Спиной же Спок повернулся к зеркалу и придирчиво рассматривал засосы, оставленные на нем Джимом не без умысла. Даже мысль о том, что на Споке будут его метки, заводила и грела душу.  
\- Сколько насчитал?  
\- Одиннадцать. И подозреваю, что если спущу брюки, то их количество может удвоиться. Джим… - вне мостика Спок всегда обращался к нему по имени, хотя иногда, стоило признать, Кирк был бы не против услышать свое звание и в постели. Правда, как объяснить Споку смысл ролевых игр, он до сих пор не додумался. – Зачем ты это сделал?  
Ответа, который мог бы удовлетворить придирчивого к логике вулканца, у Джима не было.  
\- Потому что? – нашелся Джим. По виду Спока стало ясно, что такой ответ его не удовлетворит.  
\- Джим?  
\- Спок?  
\- Джим, я все-таки настаиваю на объяснениях. И обещании, что это больше не повторится. Я не хотел бы снова появляться перед командой в столь неуставном виде.  
\- А мне кажется, команде это нравится. Поверь, эти засосы делают тебя человечнее. И я поспорить готов, что они сейчас ссорятся, пытаясь узнать, кто их тебе поставил.  
Спок взял с кровати форму, но надевать ее не спешил, только искоса посматривал на Джима.  
\- Думаю, я знаю, как переключить их внимание. Ты не мог бы подойти ко мне?  
\- Что? – Джим хмыкнул. – Даже не подумаю!  
Он уже понял, что Спок что-то задумал, и быть жертвой его мести Кирку совсем не хотелось.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда я подойду к тебе.  
Джим снова поразился скорости, с которой Спок мог передвигаться – да ладно, иногда сверхскоростной режим у него включался в кровати, и тогда Джиму оставалось только поддаваться и стонать от непрерывного массажа простаты, и кончать, расплывшись под сосредоточенно двигавшимся Споком размокшей ватой.  
Вот и сейчас Спок оказался перед ним, Джим не успел и моргнуть.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
Глаза у Спока становились черными в двух случаях: когда он был по-настоящему зол и когда был возбужден, и Джим не мог понять, что движет им сейчас. Это, следовало признать честно, пугало.  
\- Я задумал, сэ-эр, дать команде новый повод для обсуждений. И, простите меня заранее, это противоречит уставным обязанностям первого помощника.  
\- Спок, откуда в тебе столько мстительности? – Джим тщетно пытался выиграть время, чтобы вывернуться из захвата и сбежать, но Спок держал его крепко.  
\- Это одна из тщательно скрываемых черт моей расы, - прошептал Спок ему на ухо. – Но иногда даже логика пасует перед памятью предков.  
По спине Джима пробежали мурашки и перехватило дыхание, едва он почувствовал, как Спок наклонился ближе к его уху и уже шептал в него, а потом аккуратно, пока еще пробуя, прикусил кожу и втянул ее в рот, оставляя засос. Джим не мог дернуться, настолько крепко Спок его держал, и оставалось только поддаваться на каждый острый укус и мягкий вакуум рта, оставлявший все новые и новые синяки.

Спок вышел первым, а Джиму пришлось задержаться: слишком уж вызывающе он выглядел с обтянутыми узкими форменными брюками членом. Три минуты медитации – и все почти пришло в норму, по крайней мере, в таком виде показаться в коридоре и на мостике было уже не стыдно.  
Едва Джим сел в кресло, как к нему подошел Чехов, но, не дойдя всего шага, остановился и уставился на налившийся синевой засос.  
\- Кэптэн, у вас… Эээ…  
Джим смотрел на снова покрасневшего (и наверняка успевшего проклясть все на свете, а особенно свой острый взор) энсина исподлобья и ждал, когда тот наконец договорит.  
\- Простите, сэр, - почти простонал Павел и неожиданно сбежал. Слишком много переживаний для юного разума, Джим понимал его. Ему бы тоже была нужна передышка, если бы он увидел щеголявших с засосами на шее старших офицеров.  
Кирк спиной чувствовал горячий взгляд Спока, но назло не стал поворачиваться. Вместо этого он набил в падде:  
«Тебе смешно?»  
«Должен признать, сэр, что я действительно нахожу эту ситуацию забавной», - тут же пришел ответ.  
«Сколько, ты говоришь, успел насчитать засосов? Одиннадцать?»  
«Именно так».  
«У тебя их двадцать шесть, жаль, что ты не снял брюки!».  
И Джим вышел из разговора, чувствуя себя отомщенным. Но Спок не сдался.  
«Подозреваю, сэр, что в негласном соревновании, устроенном вами, вы сегодня вечером проиграете».  
Черт, Спок, даже не стараясь, своим казенным языком мог завести покруче, чем любыми грязными словечками. Джим поерзал в кресле, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное положение, при котором брюки не давили бы на член, и не было бы видно стояка. Но шедший мимо него Чехов, как раз вернувшийся на мостик, снова увидел больше, чем следовало, и покраснел сильнее, чем до этого.  
Но у Джима уже не было сил его жалеть. Ему самому бы не помешало немного снисхождения. Особенно от вставшего на путь войны вулканца за его спиной.  
Или не нужно. Эта мстительность грозила быть весьма горячей, и Джим был бы дураком, если бы отказался.


End file.
